


Burning Down The Wolf (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Fraser is a black half-wolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Down The Wolf (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flashworks prompt: Wolf

[ here at fan_flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/673733.html)

 


End file.
